


Bet on Love (50/50)

by Reneth



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, How you doin, I did it again, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneth/pseuds/Reneth
Summary: Sometimes fighting isn't worth it. And sometimes fighting leads to those you love.
Relationships: Juniper Berries - Relationship, Pollination - Relationship, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bet on Love (50/50)

**Author's Note:**

> _In fact I **am** going to fight about it._

He knew it was a bad idea. Glynda, bless the ungodly amount of patience the woman has, even told him it was a bad idea. However that stopped him none, and even with Salem warning him with _That_ look, he still did it.

He can fix his office later.

Perhaps the Author, or perhaps the Author in Ozpin's... Oh, I guess Ozpin doesn't want that. Well.

Erm, I suppose the Author will try her best to tell you the story.

Poor Glynda, truly.

~~~

It was a normal tuesday afternoon, Yang almost dying by Ruby's Crescent Rose, and Weiss out pacing Blake by even the smallest of margins.

Ruby swung again at Yang, clipping the blonde's shoulder with the blunt side of her weapon and fueling the frustration between them. Yang hunched down letting the death blade swing over her then launches herself towards her little sister, punching Ruby's left elbow forcing the crimsonette to let go and be open to the stomach punch the blonde followed through with. Crescent Rose flew not only a few feet away but across the stadium, unfortunately knocking Weiss forward as she was too distracted by blocking a flurry of movements by the cat Faunus.

Blake took that moment to also disarm the heiress with a timed thrust of her sheath yet wholly unprepared for the solid punch to her face. Stumbling back she shot at Weiss and missed, hitting her own partner as a result. Yang took it in stride. "Watch where you're shooting!"

With the small distraction Ruby did the unthinkable, punching her own sister in the gut. Not that it would do much, but Ruby skipped a few steps back when Yang retaliated. Silver eyes watched the brute and copied her stance as she has a million times before. Lavender eyes watched the sugar happy girl in kind, now fueling a different sort of tension and putting an extra sway into their movements.

Yang threw her arm out towards the ground, relaxing her hand to let the heavy gauntlet fall. Repeating the same with her other hand, she quickly kicked Ember Cecilia away towards Ruby's Crescent Rose. Now they could play fair.

Weiss watched them in the corner of her eye, weaponless and now failing against Blake's onslaught of clones and faints. Azure eyes seemingly blazed, amber accidentally catching them resulting in a punch to the side. Blake watched the white wearing woman's form tuck and roll, realizing too late where they headed. Weiss took Myrtenaster in hand and skipped towards the right side, using the blade and a Glyph to block a swing and push the raven haired woman back. Spotting an opening, Weiss thrusted forward, blocking Gambol Shroud once more and spun into a kick.

Amber eyes looked up to azure with mild surprise from the floor as the buzzer tapered off. Blake caught the tender look the white haired girl was giving her, a soft smile playing on bloodied lips.

Getting help off the floor Blake smiled in full. "If you can kick like that, kick her ass for me?"

With another dull flash and a floor covered with dissipating Glyphs, Weiss was rocketing towards the reaper.

Ruby fainted another left, sweeping towards the right and grabbing Yang's outstretched arm, however seeing Weiss flying towards them the sisters connected eyes and with the twist of Ruby's hips the small girl threw Yang towards the Heiress. With no time to block the white drabbed girl ran face first into the flaming fist, buzzer blaring her "death". To rub salt to the wound, Yang still kept flying and landed on Weiss skidding to a stop.

Scrambling off Yang cautiously held her hands towards the downed woman, "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry-" before more apologies could fall off worried lips she felt a slight gust of wind, rose petals engulfing her in seemingly slow motion, and as the buzzer goes off for the third and final time Yang crashes into the wall next to the collection of the weapons of their team.

"End match." The light in the stadium gradually grew brighter until the room was sufficiently lit. "Winner: Ruby Rose." The audience saw other details the shadows obscured, like the proper damage the team wrought. Cracks and chips on the ceiling and walls, scortches, ice, some stone sticking out and even roots deep under the earth poking out.

The reaper froze, still crouching over the Heiress and blinked in surprise looking around as if seeing for the first time. She heard some shuffling and looked down at Weiss' attempting to get up. "I'm sorry!"

Grabbing ahold the just-as pale girl's hand she settled against the oddly sturdy scythe wielders' form, "I'm fine, but Professor Goodwitch is waiting."

"Um, right..." Looking towards their teacher she saw the witch woman's not-quite scowl.

Limping towards the raised seats Ruby sat Weiss down and scurried off towards her knocked out sister, Blake already trying to pull her out of the rubble. A nurse was alerted and came in with 2 helpers with a stretcher. Getting the heavily wounded boxer quickly carted away the nurse helped Weiss by herself.

"You two may go." With their Professor's permission, they both picked up their team's weapons and scrambled after their heavily wounded teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't know how I feel about my writing format. Any tips?_
> 
> _Love y'all ~~full homo~~_
> 
> ~Ren


End file.
